


Polybius

by Huxy



Category: Black Mirror, Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Polybius, Rating May Change, Sad, based on an urban legend, poor Stefan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huxy/pseuds/Huxy
Summary: Colin takes Stefan to an arcade for some inspiration but it seemed to have caused him more harm than good. Now Colin has to pick up the broken pieces. A certain game has begun to drive Stefan mad.Based off of the Polybius myth.Polybius (Shitily summarized)  -A mysterious game that would damage and brainwash the mind of players. The games were supposedly destroyed by the government by the late eighties because of its side effects. The game would cause side effects of extreme trauma and tormenting nightmares. It was addictive and was filled with harmful messages that would drive children and young adults mad.





	1. Chapter 1

Could this be the best timeline?

 

A solid four out of five and permanent employment at Tuckersoft. Nobody had died, nobody had suffered too much except for Stefan himself. After the successful holiday release of Bandersnatch, Colin offered to take him to an arcade. He seldom went to them because of how stressed the neon lights and hoards of people made him.

 

Colin said it could inspire something in him but, as much as Stefan didn't want to take his offer, it would be rude to refuse. After fidgeting with his new computer at his new desk during his new job, he heard Colin approaching. Colin announced, "Workday is over." With a squint, Stefan replied, "It's only two." It was only his second week on the job and he didn't want to leave so early. After all, he wanted to make the best impression possible on his new bosses and coworkers.

 

Colin repeated, "the workday is over."

 

His more aggressive tone threatened Stefan's already non-existent confidence. He mumbled, "Alright, fair enough. We are going to an arcade, right?"

 

Colin nodded, "Arcade, come on. We should go before the rush." Stefan stood up slowly, already beginning to feel incredibly dizzy. His father swore he was dizzy because of the lack of medication but, Stefan brushed him off. He hadn't felt as good in ages. After he snatched his coat from the back of his chair, he followed Colin down the hall. Colin asked, "arcades, do you go to them often?" 

 

Stefan had spent nearly every morning since he was employed preparing for every possible question Colin could ask him. He wanted to impress him more than anything. He was his idol, he never understood why but he admired him more than as a role model. This question was one he **hadn't** expected. Stefan had gone as far as to do research on systems he didn't even own just to see if it would impress Colin. Stefan began to reply but, he just shook his head and hoped it was a sufficient answer. His car was plain, unlike everything else about Colin. Once Stefan had gotten in and the car had started, Colin asked, "aren't you going to buckle your seatbelt?" Stefan rarely thought about it. He hadn't in years.

 

"Oh, yeah," he answered with hesitation as he buckled. Colin laughed, "this car won't last much longer. It's on its last leg."

 

Stefan chimed in with a grin, "the last wheel, right?" Colin tilted his head as he was driving, "it's an expression Stef." Instantly, he regretted even opening his mouth to agree to this. He hadn't even planned what to say in case Colin asked him a question that he hadn't prepared for.

 

"I know," he muttered as he glanced out the window. He nearly forgot his father's reminder to always have good manners so, he spat out a nearly silent thanks as they got out of the parking lot. The silence grew heavier with each passing moment until Colin turned on the radio. Stefan glanced over as he watched Colin go past his favorite songs. Did Colin really not like the Thompson Twins?

 

He never seemed to enjoy anything that seemed too  _mainstream_ so, of course, he didn't like it. Stefan had remembered Colin saying that pop music was a disease that would have to evolve in order to survive and that it would only get worse from here. Stefan, even though he was never positive, thought that the popular music now was quite good. Maybe it would only get better from here? His thoughts about Colin's opinion on popular music was stopped when he slammed into the parking lot. 

 

"Come on then," Colin said.

 

It was going to go downhill from there.


	2. Chapter 2

Colin opened the door to the arcade for Stefan. "Ladies first," he jeered. With a slight blush, Stefan rolled his eyes and walked in. Colin pulled a ziplock bag of change from his pocket and pushed it onto Stefan.

"Your allowance," he smirked as Stefan hesitantly took it. immediately, Colin wandered off to see what all the kids were playing.  **The** Colin Ritman said he never cashed out on popular video game trends but, he had to know what was in style gameplay wise. Had puzzle games fallen out of popularity? What were the new platformers like? Sure making console and computer games were different than arcade ones but, it was all the same thing. Entertainment.

Stefan looked around for an area with the least amount of people. A machine towards the center with some unassuming and uninteresting lettering sparked his interest. Sometimes some of the most uninteresting seeming things held the most interesting secrets. Or maybe that was just some bullshit his therapist had said to get him to open up to new people.

He glanced at the machine, "Polybius," he whispered silently to himself. He approached the machine and dug into his bag of coins. He pushed one in and slammed on one of the buttons to get it to start. Immediately, the sounds and visuals hit him like a brick in the head. The sounds weren't music, they weren't even like Colin's odd electronic music he'd play. It was just monotone beeps, he decided to ignore it as he stared at the swirls of color and bright flashing lights. He immediately died, barely understanding how to play.

Infuriated by his almost instant failure, he added another coin and that's how it started. Colin occasionally walked by him while he played the various games. Colin paid attention to how people were playing. All of this was vital information for his next game's development. He never took a break. Stefan's slow obsession with this game was like a cold. At first, you may not know you have it but, as time goes on it's obvious and it can be hellish. He was now catching this _cold_. Right now, his eyes were glued, he wasn't even aware of his surroundings.

Colin dropped by and poked his shoulder but, Stefan didn't really notice. He muttered something until Colin grabbed his arm and held it until his game had ended. Stefan whined, "Why'd you do that?" Colin squinted and looked at his red eyes, "You're straining your eyes. You've only played this one game, don't you think you should try something else?"

Colin didn't care much about eye strain but, Colin looked insane after an hour of this game. Stefan looked to the side as Colin asked, "What is this anyway?" Stefan stayed silent for a second before saying, "I think I want to play again. I was so close to beating my score." Colin squinted and shook his head, "Well at least you can't get addicted to stuff like this." Stefan wanted to comment about Colin's drug addiction but he didn't. He glanced at the machine before glancing back up at Colin, "Swear there's something off about that thing. I just don't know what." Colin shrugged, "Well come on then, I'll buy you some early dinner. You can inform me about what's," he paused and tried to mock Stefan, " _off about that thing_."

Stefan shook his head, "That's not what I sound like!" Colin was already heading out of the arcade. As soon as Stefan got into the car, he began thinking about Polybius. It wasn't incredibly remarkable. It wasn't anything like a Ritman game but, something about it was burned into his brain. Colin had meanwhile been staring at him. It took Stefan a while to notice because he had been daydreaming about that dumb game.

"Sorry, what?" Colin shook his head and motion towards the seatbelt. "Oh," Stefan whispered quietly as he reached to buckle himself in. This time, Colin stopped on a Thompson Twins song on the radio and Stefan silently got to hum to it as Colin pretended he didn't hear the silent singing.

* * *

 Stefan wasn't sure what he expected when he got out of the car to see a McDonald's. It certainly is fine dining. He pegged Colin as the ultra-vegan type that only ate things that were harvested by older atheist ladies in their mid-fifties.

Colin hopped out the car, "my treat. Although we are sharing a drink cause I'm saving up every penny for some new shelves. It's a scam to get two drinks when refills are free." Stefan rolled his eyes as Colin continued blathering, "it's capitalism at work!"

Stefan continued to not pay attention as he walked in. The pair got in line and once it was their turn Colin ordered for them both. Stefan immediately said, "that wasn't what I wanted." Colin smirked, "I know you have trouble making decisions." He said it with the sort of gaze that showed he absolutely knew what he was implying.

If only he knew, or maybe he did. Maybe this was a timeline where he knew absolutely everything. Stefan chuckled awkwardly before holding out the cup, "well, what do  **we** want to drink?" After a moment of thinking, Colin responded, "Fanta."

Stefan scrunched his face before nodding, he had expressed his distaste for the soda many times to Colin. In fact, the second and last time he went on an acid trip with Colin, he had his own large and overdramatic rant but, instead of PACs, it was all about Fanta but, that was in a different timeline. Somehow, Colin remembered. With a small smile, Stefan said, "Fanta it is."

If you were to ask Stefan what they had talked about, he wouldn't have remembered. He was so focused on the game he had played. Maybe tomorrow he could go and play it but, the arcades were busiest on the weekends. Colin had given Stefan a smile as he waved him goodbye. Stefan wished him goodnight before going inside to see his father sitting watching television.

"How was your day? I noticed you came home late," his father said with some hopeful optimism that he'd get more than a one-word response. Stefan nodded, "fine, Colin and I got some dinner and talked about work." His father smiled slightly and nodded, "You're doing so well. Your mother would be so proud." Stefan shot him a small glare before walking up the stairs.

How could he even mention his mother was what Stefan thought. His father was just trying his best. His father was legitimately proud albeit a hair disappointed. Stefan sighed, he didn't even bother to change as he got into bed and went to sleep. It would've been fine, it would've been a great day had Colin not woken up at 2 am with a silent scream.

 

 

* * *

 

His cheeks were stained with burning tears and his mind was ringing and screaming inside. His only thought was  _polybius_. He needed to play it. The arcade had closed ages ago but, Stefan didn't care. He grabbed his jacket and put it on. Without thinking much, he grabbed his father's car keys from the bowl near the ashtray and walked outside.

He wasn't thinking, he was acting on the urges in his brain. He was usually so risk-averse. This was something new. He got into the car and finally got it to start. He tried to remember the route that Colin took.

A ride that usually took Colin 10 minutes while still on acid took Stefan one hour after his debilitating nightmare. He stood in front of the dark arcade, the door was locked of course. He looked to his right and then back to his left before smashing the door with his hands until they bled. It didn't work so, he got the umbrella from the trunk of the car and he used it to break the lock.

Once he was in, he stormed to the game and began playing it once more. It only took a stressed phone call from the owner of the restaurant next to the arcade for Stefan to get picked up by the police. He was charged with trespassing and the destruction of private property. The lone policeman was quite kind considering the odd hour, he offered him one call and the ability to be bailed out.

Stefan couldn't call his own father so, he called Colin. He was still crying softly when Colin picked up the phone. He whispered into the phone, "I knew there was something odd with that game. I-" It didn't take long for Stefan's odd explanation to get the point across to Colin. He got there by 4 am with his wallet in hand. Stefan swore that he would repay him once he got his first paycheck but, Colin refused and shook his head as they walked back to his car.

"Where'd you leave your father's car then?"

Stefan sighed, "at the arcade."

Colin nodded and started the car, "tell me about that nightmare."

Stefan sighed and began, "it was worse than Pax, it was like all my fears and something else. It was telling me just to kill and to not be afraid to be killed." Colin nodded and chuckled, "sounds like a bad acid trip."

Stefan just shot him another glare as Colin said, "just for safety, I wouldn't recommend staying at your own home." Colin said this because he knew of how in nearly every timeline he killed someone or himself.

This wouldn't be the timeline for that and Colin would ensure it. Stefan was still crying as they drove to the arcade to get his car. This time Colin pulled the seatbelt over Stefan before he could protest. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggestions? requests? ee?


	3. Chapter 3

Once Stefan got back into his dad's car, he clutched the wheel and took a deep breath as he watched Colin drive off. With deep breaths, he closed his eyes. He had the urge to run over and try to boot up the game again or to just claw his eyes out. He tried counting breathes like his therapist had told him to do when he was younger. He just hissed silently as he tried to start up his car.

 

Visions of his mother standing just in arm's reach tore him apart as nothing else had ever done before. He cursed as he began driving, it was hard to keep his eyes open. All he wanted to do was to shrivel up. A horrible headache gnawed. The pain seemed to be the least of his problems as more visions of his mother, Pax, and some eerie looking triangle formed at the corner of his vision.

 

He couldn't do this, he was in the middle of traffic. Was he going against traffic? He couldn't tell. As soon as he got home, he ripped the key out and stumbled to the front door. Upon opening it, he saw his father standing against the doorway to the kitchen."

 

"You're home late," Peter crossed his arms. It really should've been that he came home early. After all, he was arrested at 3 am. He didn't look mad, just perplexed. Before his father could even begin to talk, Stefan just walked up to him and hugged him. It was a rare occurrence so, his father knew something was sincerely wrong.

 

"I don't know what is happening to me," he whispered and peered up at him. His father responded with a glance to the clock before saying, "sleep, I'll call _her_ in the morning."  _Her_ was referring to his therapist of course. She had been the only female in his life for as long as Stefan could recall. Stefan tore himself abruptly away with a small nod and he began to walk up the stairs. He sat at the edge of his bed while he fumbled through the box his box of records. Colin had let him borrow a few but, he always returned them except one. It was another Tangerine Dream one. 

 

He couldn't pin at what time he had fallen asleep. Maybe 5 am? It didn't matter because he woke up thirty minutes later already sweating. His dreams were filled with dead bodies. Some he knew well but, others were bodies of people he had only met once. People whom he had never met. His father was one of the many. His brain considering making his dream a reality but, immediately he shut that down. It horrified him that the thought even passed his brain. What kind of sick freak was he? He certainly wasn't a murderer. Not to his knowledge at least.

 

He pulled the blanket off himself and walked over to his bathroom. Bloodshot eyes greeted him as he looked at himself in the mirror. He considered taking his pills but, he didn't want the side effects mixed with the effects he got after playing that game.

 

After briefly getting dressed, he prepared to leave. His father stopped him before he finished heading down the stairs. "You didn't sleep much, maybe you could call in sick?" Stefan just shook his head and went downstairs. After grabbing his coat, he went out the door.

 

He hadn't even stopped to grab his tapes. His vision felt fogged.

 

Shapes and messages drifted through his brain but, all he could do was clench his fists. A splitting headache still tore at him. In the bus, he tried to focus on absolutely anything except the messages his brain was trying to send him. It was only getting worse. His brain was split in two. One was trying to avoid the other's confusing and painful messages.

 

It was as if someone else had entered his mind through that game. 

 

 

_How would it feel to run the bus over th-_

 

 

 

_Has that woman always owned such a lovely hat?_

 

 

_Father's blood would be an even more pleasant color._

 

 

_Maybe I should get new shoes. They're so dirty._

_New shoes are for only the best programmers. Buy them when you've killed Colin._

 

 

_Has graffiti always been on top of that cheap billboard ad?_

_Kill._

He got to the office after what felt like decades of torture. After placing his bag down, he took a deep breath and looked around. He closed his eyes only to open them to see the office on fire. Blazing, fucking hot, fire. 

 

He initially cursed aloud before realizing it was his mind playing tricks on him. It had to be! After all, nothing was on fire when he had walked in. He tried to blink a few times but, to his dismay, everything was still set ablaze. He threw himself onto his chair and pressed his hands against his eyes. He counted his breaths yet again before opening it to see a clean office space and Colin right next to him.

 

"Didn't think you'd show today, I would've thought you'd be at the arcade," he chuckled, "I don't think I have the funds to bail you out for a second offense." Stefan just sighed and shook his head, "please, shut up." He instantly tried to apologize but, Colin realized the whole situation was worse than he thought. Colin put his hand on his shoulder, "What's going on?" 

 

Stefan clenched his fists and looked up, "Visions. Seconds ago everything was on fire, I could feel it! It's like their's a foreigner in my brain telling me to..." He couldn't continue, his eyes were already welling up. He added, "who knows how long it'll be until I act on it."

 

Colin was in shock, almost. He pulled back and crossed his arms, "What's the game called?"

 

Stefan just looked puzzled and he squeaked out an unconfident, "Which?"

 

Colin continued, "the one you were playing."

 

"Polybius," he sighed and said, "It's changed me."

 

Colin hadn't heard of it. He needed to do research on it. It would look bad if Tuckersoft's second best and newest programmer went on some weird rampage after playing a video game. Video games themselves didn't have a great reputation so, anything Stefan does would be put under harsh scrutiny.

 

It'd be put under a microscope. He was yet to learn that. Colin glanced down at Stefan before looking at his watch. "You aren't going to your home. You'll stay with me. I can't have you go out on a killing spree on my conscious." Stefan just nodded, it's not like he had a choice. Well, he did but, he never seemed to make his own choices. 

Colin just said, "start working on our new project, I'll research this Polybius."

 

Stefan just chuckled, "You don't  _have_ to."

 

Colin just squinted at him. Had he seriously said that? Stefan was seriously messed up by it and Colin couldn't sit there and watch. After all, this timeline was wonderful except he'd wake up to find that Pearl, Daddy's legacy, was nowhere to be found. Sometime's he'd remember bits of old timelines and it hurt. Hurt quite a bit. He couldn't watch Stefan in pain for another time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggestions? requests? comments are oxygen.


	4. Chapter 4

The workday seemed to drag forever. Violent thoughts still stayed at the forefront of his mind. There were times he had to just leave the building. When his boss saw him, he just said it was a cigarette break even though he doesn’t smoke.

 

Leaning against the wall, he took in the cold post-Christmas air. Even though February was the shortest month of the year, he knew it’d feel like the longest if his mind kept torturing him.

 

Colin had spent the last few hours on ‘research.’ As it turns out, Polybius was made by a small team of German developers.

 

There wasn’t too much information on the game. The developers hadn’t made any other games and the only names he could find only led to dead ends.

 

Something about it didn’t feel right. He had been looking at online records of his competitors.

 

It was things like sale numbers and ratings that he used to compare his own masterpieces to. Polybius wasn’t on his list.

 

He turned to one of the few female employees, she had been working on sprites behind him when he asked, “have you heard of this... Polybius?” 

 

She kept her eyes on the screen, “don’t think I have. Is it any good?” Colin just huffed and turned back to his spreadsheet and phonebook. Has nobody even played the damn game?

 

He decided to do a more broader search. Maybe on the news there was reports of games causing brain damage.

 

Usually when he saw that kind of stuff, he’d call it bullshit, fake news even. Colin thought the television personalities were in fear of being replaced by video games. Maybe he’d see if the newspaper had reports of anything.

 

There was a newspaper stand only a block past the parking lot. Perhaps he could scan the headlines for something along the line of, ‘arcade machine causes players to be tortured by nightmares.’ 

 

The two ran into each other as Stefan tried to clear his mind during one of his ‘smoke breaks.’ Colin approached him, “are you alright?” 

 

Stefan had been holding his head, trying to shake the visions of blood and gore. It wasn’t the most pleasant sight to watch him grunt and kick at himself.

 

Stefan muttered to himself as he nodded. “I’m fine,” he repeated over and over again, getting softer with every repition. “It could be worse,” he had a slight grin. 

 

Colin said, “I couldn’t find much on the game unfortunately but, we’ll fix this. I’ll find out what’s going on.” Stefan just nodded.

 

He wanted to stay hopeful. There was certainly worse things that happened in other timelines. Colin began walking away. Stefan had no clue why but, it wasn’t Colin’s attempt at further research. 

 

Stefan walked up the stairs as he decided  that today he would try to be as productive as possible. Like Colin would always say, it takes a bit of madness. Maybe he’d find out how to fix his countless errors without Colin’s help. 

 

Meanwhile, Colin was arguing with the man who ran the stand as he tried to offer to pay for old newspaper that were going to be thrown out because they hadn’t sold.

 

He ended up paying extra for last month’s publication of the local newspaper that had been sitting in the trash can under a dirty wrapper.

 

He came back to his desk with newspapers spilling out of his arms. Stefan looked over at him with a small grin.

 

The Colin Ritman is scanning through old, dirty, and nasty newspaper for Stefan. It was possibly the most flattering thing that had ever happened to him. 

 

Stefan tried to focus on work, he had small episodes of violent flashbacks. It was like having trauma from a war he had never fought in.

 

Each time, he’d clench his fists and stare at the floor. Even if the urge to break everything in his path emerged, he’d just sit and grimace until it went away.

 

Colin noticed nearly every time. He felt horrible. Almost as if it was his fault. Maybe if he hadn’t took him to the arcade, maybe if he had dragged Stefan to another game. Maybe in another timeline, he had played another game and he didn’t have to bail him out. Maybe there was another timeline where Stefan was more confident but, maybe that was a part of his charm.

 

There was no use in thinking about what could be. He was stuck here now and he had to make the best of it. 

 

As it turns out, there was quite an issue with certain and specific arcade machines being tied to physical and mental illnesses. Usually it was a strained or twitchy eye.

 

Perhaps a migraine but, this article focused on the more extreme. Night terrors were starting to appear in young adults after playing certain games.

 

The article said that those with trauma could be affected even more by some games. The article ended with the author’s theory that perhaps developers intentially made their games that way. Maybe there was a malicious intent for some of these developers. 

 

Polybius was causing more than a mere migraine so, maybe it was made for a more cruel purpose.


	5. Chapter 5

 After finishing that disturbing article, he glanced at the clock. 5:05. The perfect time to leave. Colin had always been very punctual. He got to work at 9 and stayed till 5. He could probably show up for thirty minutes and Mohan wouldn’t care as long as he got a good final product.

 

Stefan, on the other hand, always got to work early and left late. It was the one valuable lesson he took from his father. It showed dedication and it showed just how much of a hard worker he is. 

 

Colin shut off his computer and got up to tell Stefan it was time to leave but, Stefan shrugged and said, “I don’t think I’d want to impose on you. I’m fine.”

 

He was really thinking, ‘I can keep myself away from sharp objects and civilians, thank you very much.’ He’d never say that aloud. Especially to THE Colin Ritman.

 

Colin just told him, “it’s not your choice. Come on! I want to catch the 6 o’clock news.” Stefan just gave him a small glare before getting up. Stefan began to ponder what other normal things Colin does besides watch the news.

 

”fine,” he said slowly as he grabbed his jacket. Upon shutting down his computer, he was greeted by a grinning Colin tossing more newspaper in his arms.

 

“Please help me carry my reading material,” he smirked. He had purchased nearly every newspaper with any gaming section. It would be a long night.

 

Stefan nodded, he didn’t have much of a choice. Colin was anti elevator. It was one of the many ways he was against the ‘establishment’ or whatever he always complaining about. They ended up having to go down the stairs. Sure, Stefan would’ve preferred the elevator but, he didn’t mind. As long as Colin was happy. Stefan had been doing fine for the past two hours but it all came crashing down when the papers began sliding out of his hands. The walls were closing in on him. The air was growing thinner and before he knew it, he was face first on a landing.

 

Colin panicked and set his bag down on a step. “Stefan,” he called out to the other. Stefan was breathing heavily now, he couldn’t distinguish what was real and what was in his mind. His name just sounded like a distorted scream. Colin cursed under his breath before sitting down next to Stefan. “Listen, it’s not real. It’s just your brain. Just breathe, be logical,” he tried to reassure him but, that wasn’t helping.

 

Colin decided that perhaps fresh air was what he needed. That’s how Stefan found himself being held by the armpits, seconds away from being pushed down the stairs by THE Colin Ritman. Stefan didn’t protest one bit. Once he finally managed to drag Stefan outside, the only damage he had was some possible rug burn. Seems like the air did do wonders for him. Colin lent his hand to help him up and Stefan took it. Stefan’s apologies washed past Colin. He wouldn’t have left him to deal with that alone. The closest thing that he’s experienced to that would’ve been a bad acid trip. 

 

Once they finally made it to Colin's car, Stefan buckled himself in. Colin definitely noticed, it certainly made him grin. Stefan reached to turn on the radio. Colin was almost glad the other hadn't asked for permission. He wanted to see the other grow confidence. Colin wanted to immediately throw himself out the car window when pop music started playing.

 

He always thought 'mainstream music' wasn't as good as what he listened to but, Stefan seemed to enjoy both. Hearing the Thompson Twins for the 900th time wasn't awful. Colin glanced over to see that Stefan looked dazed. He had been pressing his fingernails against his palm in an attempt to focus on something other than the hallucination of water filling up the car.

 

Stefan muttered something about water which caused Colin to pull off at a gas station as soon as possible. Even though he knew it wasn't real, he still had to hold his breath. He still tried to open the car door. At least by the time he had opened the car door, they were parked at the gas station and his seatbelt was still on. Colin got himself a drink and came back.

 

He had rolled down the windows and as much as he didn't want to leave a panicked Stefan alone. He had to. He came back to see him scratching his arms violently so, he shushed him and offered some of his drink. He didn't accept it and he resumed scratching himself until he nearly drew blood. Colin didn't know what to do. What he did know was that he needed to get to somewhere with four walls and no wheels. Preferably his apartment. 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

When They finally reached the apartment, Colin took the stairs. Stefan just shot the back of Colin's head a glare before he followed him up. Colin opened the door for Stefan without a snarky comment. Stefan sat down on his couch as Colin brought him a glass of water. Stefan shook his head for a polite no thanks but, Colin just sat it down. Colin asked, "acid?"

 

It didn't seem like much of a question considering that his drink had been spiked the last time he was here. Stefan just stayed quiet, his eyes glued to the floor. He’d let Colin choose. Colin sat down next to him and put an arm around Stefan, “you’ll be alright. We’ll figure this out.” The silence disturbed Colin as he stood up and glanced at the young man that was currently shaking on his couch. Stefan had been using all his energy on not panicking on the floor right infringe of his idle. Stefan didn’t want to touch the water that had been handed to him in fear that it was spiked. Colin didn’t dare to do so, Stefan seemed too sick. Thoughts of blood and gore ran through his head.

 

He rarely thought of things like this and the thoughts didn’t seem to leave him. The image of Stefan pushing Colin off the railing made him squirm. He’d never want to do anything close to that but the thought seemed oddly comforting so, he stood up. The second Stefan laid a finger on Colin, he had already grabbed the other’s wrist. Colin swore that Stefan’s eyes didn’t look the same. Stefan huffed and said, “I’m really not sure what got into me. I just, sorry.” Colin sighed and let him go. It’s didn’t seem that Stefan was himself when he let himself fall to the claws of his malicious thoughts. “Maybe some food will help you,” Colin said as he tried to change the topic.

 

Stefan just nodded as he walked slowly behind Colin into the kitchen. Stefan said softly, “you don’t have to do this.” Colin just shook his head as he rummaged through the cupboards. Stefan took a seat at the table as he watched THE Colin Ritman attempt to make him a meal. Eventually, Colin settled on scrambled eggs to give Stefan. Stefan thanked him before eating the undercooked eggs. It was still better than anything his father made only because Colin was the one who made it. Unfortunately, he wasn’t able to finish his eggs for Stefan had whacked the plate off of the table in a fit of rage when his eyes only saw him being ran over by a truck from a bird’s eye view.

 

When he finally came back, he saw Colin cleaning everything up. He apologized before trying to clean it himself. It only made things worse as he wiped his egg stained hands into the hardwood. Colin swatted his hands away until Stefan stood up with a frown. Colin only responded with a glare. Stefan felt awful, he had ruined a fine plate and potentially his relationship with Colin.

 

“I didn’t mean to, it’s like I leave my body and,” Stefan couldn’t finish his thought before Colin started, “it’s fine, just a bit annoying is all. I’d rather not have to be doing this but for you, the newest programmer at Tuckersoft, sure.” With a slight grin, Stefan nodded. Colin glanced around, “perhaps some normal video games will take your mind off of it.” Playing video games with him would’ve been something out of a dream for Stefan. “I’ve always wanted to play on a Commodore,” he said with a grin that was still as bright as it was seconds ago.

 

Colin nodded, “a Commodore game it is then.” Stefan was nearly shaking with excitement as Colin fumbled with a closet that was packed with consoles and games from the last few years. The two sat next to each other as Colin tried to explain the controls to a frustrated Stefan. Stefan was quite upset that it wasn’t coming naturally but soon enough Stefan was rivaling Colin’s high scores on his own games. 


	7. Chapter 7

Stefan was exhausted, the episodes of violence and gore were calmed by Colin. He'd talk about how everything was going to be alright as he scooted away from Stefan. Colin's own safety was the most important after all. Stefan apologized each time but, Colin ignored it and brushed it off.

 

Eventually, Colin said, "I should let you sleep." It was only 9:05. Stefan was quite disappointed but, Stefan thought it must've been a chore to deal with himself. They'd been playing video games for the past two hours. Stefan just nodded and put down his controller. Colin didn't realize how uncomfortable Stefan would be without a pillow on the couch but, he was trying to the right thing.

 

"Well, I suppose I'll see you in the morning," Colin chuckled as he watched Stefan try to fit himself on the couch. Stefan couldn't say he was comfortable but, he was happy to be where he was. His head ached and he knew that he would have to go to work the next morning but, at least Colin was there for him.

 

(This bit has been sitting here for ages so I'm just going to put it out as a bad ending, I think I'll start writing something else, any requests?)

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this ship. Suggestions? Requests? I'll try my best. I don't want to lie, I didn't spend much time on this. Should I continue this?


End file.
